Schulgeschichten
zur Übersicht Archiv * Teil 1 Teil 2 Dis und Thomas tranken ihren Kaffee aus und gingen dann noch einmal in ihren Park spazieren. Erst Hand in Hand, dann Arm in Arm. Dabei sprachen sie nicht mehr viel. Schließlich wurde es Zeit. Thomas blieb stehen und nahm Dis in den Arm. “Es wird Zeit. Ich muss jetzt gehen”. Noch einmal gab er Dis einen Kuss und ging dann. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch Dis Kopf. Hatte sie richtig gehandelt? Hätte sie die Kette nehmen sollen? Wie konnte sie sagen, dass sie ihn liebt und nicht mal den Hauch eine Unterstützung anbieten? In Ihrer Verzweiflung bat sie ihren Vater die Jungs noch mal abzuholen. Thrain stimmt sofort zu, machte sich aber Sorgen, um seine Tochter. Dann setzte sich Dis auf eine Bank und rief ihre beste Freundin Bella an. “Bella, ich brauche dich.” Bella eilte aus der Küche und ging ans Telefon. “Hallo, meine Liebe”, begrüßte sie Dis. “Du hörst dich ja gar nicht gut an. Was ist denn passiert?”, fragte sie besorgt und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie sehen, wie ihr Mann mit den Kindern im Garten spielte. “Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, dass du mir empfohlen hast einfach mal in einem Chat-Room zu versuchen, jemanden kennen zu lernen.” Dis konnte Bella fast sehen, wie Bella nickte. “Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt. Er ist wunderbar, witzig, charmant, wir haben die gleichen Interessen, aber..” Dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus und sie erzählte Bella alles über Thomas. “Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht…” Belladonna hörte aufmerksam zu und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Zwischendurch kam Mirabella zu ihrer Mutter gerannt, gab ihr ein Gänseblümchen, das sie gepflückt hatte und eilte dann wieder zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester hinaus, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter die Blume ins Haar gesteckt hatte. “Liebes, du darfst auf keinen Fall zu viel denken”, sagte sie schließlich. “Du musst bei so etwas einfach auf dein Gefühl vertrauen. Wenn du ihn liebst, dann steh’ ihm bei. Thomas mag viele dumme Dinge angestellt haben, aber das war in der Vergangenheit. Jeder macht Fehler. Es zählt nicht, was einmal war, sondern was jetzt ist. Und er empfindet etwas für dich. Lass’ dir diese Chance nicht entgehen.” Dis sass noch eine Weile auf der Parkbank, nachdem sie das Gespräch mit Bella beendet hatte. Ihre Freundin hatte recht. Sie sollte ihrem Herzen folgen. Was Thomas getan hatte, war Vergangenheit. Und die Erfahrungen mit Lachlan waren es auch. Es wurde Zeit etwas Neues zu wagen. Thomas stieg gerade mit seinen Anwälten ins Auto,um zum Kommissariat zu fahren, als sein Handy vibrierte. Eine Nachricht von Dis. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Nachricht lass. Immer noch lächelnd zog er die Kette aus der Tasche und bat seinen Anwalt sie Dis zu bringen. Thorin nahm sein Handy und wählte die Nummer seiner Schwester. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Vielleicht konnte er ihr irgendwie helfen. Schließlich hielt er aber inne. Wie sollte er ihr helfen? Ihr sagen, dass schon irgendwie alles gut werden würde? Das wäre eine Lüge. Letztlich rief er seine Schwester dann aber doch an. Er musste wenigstens versuchen, ihr irgendwie beizustehen. "Hallo Thorin, ich bin wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Thomas wird gerade von seinen Anwälten zur Polizei begleitet." Dis unterbrach sich, weil sie gerade auf das Gelände des Stadthauses fuhr. "Ich habe mit Bella gesprochen. Sie hat mir geraten nicht zu viel zu denken, und mein Herz sprechen zu lassen. Er wird ins Gefängnis müssen, dass hat er selbst gesagt, aber.. Ich möchte dennoch probieren, ob es funktionieren kann." Thorin lächelte leicht. "Belladonna ist eine kluge Frau und wenn sie dir diesen Rat gegeben hat, kann es kein Fehler sein", sagte er und lehnte sich auf seinem Sofa zurück. "Ich hoffe, dass es funktioniert. Auch wenn es nicht einfach wird." Kurz schloss er die Augen. "Wenn er sich freiwillig stellt, bekommt er vielleicht zumindest eine mildere Strafe... Wenn du... jemanden zum Reden brauchst, kannst du natürlich gerne jederzeit vorbeikommen." Dis atmete tief durch. "Es ist seltsam mit dir über Thomas zu reden. Weil du ihn so viel besser kennst als ich und ihr auch mal ein Paar gewesen seid." Sie schwieg eine Weile. "Ich komme gerne vorbei, aber... " Fili und Kili musste ihre Mutter entdeckt haben. Die Haustür öffnete sich und beide kamen auf das Auto zugestürmt. "Mama, Mama, endlich bist du wieder da. War es sehr schlimm, was du gemacht hast? Das du so solange bei Herrn Beutlin nachgesessen hast?" Dis lachte. "Du hast ja gehört. Die Jungs brauchen meine Aufmerksamkeit. Nur .. Thomas hat dir doch alle Dokumente geschickt. Ist es sehr schlimm?" Thorin schwieg eine Weile und blickte zu den Dokumenten. "Im Vergleich zu dem, was er die Jahre vorher angestellt hat, ist es schlimm, ja. Er wollte mir wohl wirklich eins reinwürgen", sagte er und seufzte. "Vermutlich werde ich aussagen müssen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich Thomas helfen sollte. Ich muss die Wahrheit sagen." Er stand von seinem Sofa auf und öffnete eines der Fenster. "Und ich denke, es ist auch das beste, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus." "Lass uns morgen darüber reden. Die Jungs zerren mich fast aus dem Wagen. Und hast du Vater schon informiert?" Dann musste Dis wirklich auflegen. Die Knirpse hüpften aufgeregt auf und ab, und hatten sogar schon ihre Laptoptasche von der Rückbank geholt. Als Greg in Thorins Wohnung kam, stand Thorin noch am offenen Fenster und starrte hinaus. "Hallo Dornröschen. Könntest du das Fenster zu machen? Mir wird kalt." Thorin drehte sich zu Greg um und schloss das Fenster. "Für einen Prinzen hältst du aber nicht sehr viel aus", sagte er schmunzelnd und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Unterlagen. "Es gibt Neuigkeiten", fing er schließlich an und zog Greg mit auf das Sofa. Dann erzählte er, was Thomas geplant hatte und reichte ihm die Dokumente. "Mir wird wohl Ärger erspart bleiben, weil Thomas sich stellt, aber vermutlich werde ich aussagen müssen. Ich komme dich also vermutlich bald besuchen. Das wollte ich sowieso, allerdings hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt." Gregs Augenbraue wanderte immer höher, als er die Unterlagen lass. "Oh ja.. Das hätte dir wirklich Ärger bringen können. Was Liebe ausmacht..." Warm lächelte Greg seinen Freund an. "Um Dis Willen hoffe ich, dass es für ihn nicht so schlimm wird. Er zeigt sich selbst an bevor die Polizei von dem geplanten Verbrechen weiß. Es ist wirklich nur geplant. Er arbeitet mit der Polizei zusammen und gesteht. Schwer zu sagen. Allerdings.. Wenn die Regenbogenpresse davon Wind bekommt. Die werden es richtig aufbauschen. Bei euren Namen." Greg legte seine Beine über Thorins Schoss. "Allerdings.. Bei einem umfassenden Geständis musst du vielleicht nicht vor Gericht aussagen. Dann reicht meistens die Aussage im Kommissariat." "Nun, dich bei der Arbeit besuchen werde ich dann wohl so oder so", sagte Thorin und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. "Keine Sorge, ich werde mich benehmen." Er schmunzelte und schloss die Augen. "Ich werd' dich dort auch nicht Prinz Charming nennen." Nach einer Weile seufzte er. "Ganz gleich, was Thomas getan hat: Im Grunde ist er ein guter Mensch. Ich habe es selbst erlebt. Er war ein guter Freund und wäre diese Sache mit dem Job damals nicht so dumm gelaufen, wäre er auch nicht so ein Mistkerl geworden." "Nun, dann habe ich ja irgendwie Glück gehabt. Sonst hätte ich bei dir vielleicht keine Chance gehabt." Greg stahl seinem Freund einen Kuss. "Ich wäre dir übrigens sehr verbunden, wenn du mich im Kommissariat Dornröschen nennen würdest. Bald würde niemand mehr wissen, wie ich richtig heiße," meinte er schmunzelnd. "Oh.. Ich habe auch einen sehr vertrackten Kriminalfall zu lösen.. In meiner Wohnung waren Eindringlinge. Als ich gestern nach Hause kam, hatte jemand zwei Stühle an den Fußballtisch geschoben, LEGO lag herum und Saftpackungen standen auf dem Küchentisch. Wer könnte wohl der Täter sein?" Thorin lachte leise. "Hm, die Beweise sprechen wohl eindeutig gegen mich. Ich bekenne mich schuldig", sagte er schmunzelnd. "Wer sonst würde so etwas Schreckliches tun?" Mit einem gespielt reuevollen Blick legte er seinen Kopf auf Gregs Brust. "Es tut mir so leid. Muss ich jetzt ins Gefängnis?" "Na, Gefängnis wohl nicht, aber ich muss dich wohl einem strengen Verhör unterziehen. Da kommst du nicht drum herum und wenn du Kirsch-Saft so gerne hast, werde ich künftig immer welchen vorrätig haben." Dis war mit ihren Söhnen ins Haus gegangen und hörte sich schmunzelnd an, was die zwei in den letzten, beiden Tagen erlebt hatten. Abgelenkt wurde sie nur einmal, als noch eine Nachricht von Thomas kam. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es mir bedeutet, dass du die Kette tragen willst. Wie gerne würde ich dir die Kette doch selbst geben, aber jetzt müssen es meine Anwälte übernehmen. In Liebe Thomas." Thorin seufzte theatralisch. "Nun, das klingt nach einer fairen Strafe", sagte er und legte seine Arme um Greg. "Und ich werde niemals wieder so etwas schreckliches tun. Versprochen." Er lächelte seinen Freund an. "Kann ich vielleicht irgendetwas tun, damit du dich vom Schock meiner Tat erholen kannst?" Bilbo machte sich immer noch etwas Sorgen um Dis und hatte nach der Schule in seinem seiner Lieblingsgeschäfte eine "Trostschokolade" gekauft, die er verpackt und mit einer kleinen Nachricht versehen vor der Haustür der Durins legte. Alles wird gut. Da bin ich mir sicher. B.B. Kurz klingelte er, bevor er wieder zu seinem Fahrrad ging. Dis ging zur Tür, sah die Schokolade davor liegen und wunderte sich. Aber was war das? Sah sie da nicht ein rotes Fahrrad aufblitzen? "Bilbo, bist du das? Komm doch rein." Greg schloss seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Freundes. "Oh, da fällt mir was ein. Ich bin verspannt. Ganz furchtbar verspannt. Darum könntest du dich kümmern." Bilbo wollte gerade auf sein Fahrrad steigen und blickte dann um die Ecke. "Oh, hallo, Dis", sagte er und lächelte leicht. "Ich... wollte nicht stören." Er schob sein Fahrrad zur Tür. "Geht es dir besser?" Thorin schmunzelte. "Nun, wenn ich damit meine Schuld begleichen kann, mache ich das gerne", sagte er und richtete sich auf. "Weißt du, was dir vielleicht helfen könnte? Ein schönes heißes Bad in meiner Badewanne." Greg seufzte genießerisch. "Oh ja, das hilft sicher. Ich hoffe ich muss nicht allein in der Wanne bleiben.. Ich könnte aus versehen ertrinken, oder ähnliches." In Greg Augen begann ein Feuer zu brennen. Langsam fuhr er mit dem Finger über Thorin offenen Hemdkragen. "Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Dis winkte Bilbo herein. "Aber du störst doch nicht. Möchtest du einen Tee? Mrs. Beavers hat heute etwas gebacken, das sie "Guglhupf" nennt. Möchtest du davon ein Stück probieren?" Sie führte Bilbo in die Küche. Hier gab es eine gemütliche Ecke, in der die Familie an normalen Tagen aß. Das Eßzimmer wurde nur bei Dinner-Einladungen, oder an Feiertagen genutzt. Dis setzte Wasser für Tee auf und schnitt von dem Kuchen ab. "Fili und Kili sind in ihrem LEGO-Zimmer. Hörst du das Poltern?" Thorin schmunzelte. "Richtig, das wollen wir nicht. Das wäre sehr unverantwortlich", sagte er, bevor er aufstand und Greg mit sich ins Badezimmer zog. Bilbo sah sich beeindruckt im Haus um, während sie in die Küche gingen. "Ihr... seid wirklich sehr reich...", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich in die Essecke. Kurz schwieg er, dann schmunzelte er. "Ja, ich kann sie hören. Langweilig wird es in diesem Haus wohl nicht." Dis holte stellte Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch. "Ja, zum Teil ererbt. Thorins und mein Urgroßvater war Colonel im Indien-Korps von Königen Victoria. Er hat die einzige Tochter eines reichen Earls geheiratet. Während der Titel an einen entfernten Cousin ging, ging der ganze Besitz an Urgroßmutter. Das Stadthaus hier, und der Landsitz in Kent." Dis lächelte. "Dann hat die Familie die feine Gesellschaft geschockt und angefangen zu arbeiten. Großvater und Vater. Und jetzt Thorin und ich." Dis goß den Tee ein, als er fertig war. Dann begann sie leise von dem letzten Treffen mit Thomas zu erzählen, der Kette, die sie nicht nehmen wollte, der Freundin, die ihr ins Gewissen geredet hat, und Thomas Reaktion darauf. "Er ist jetzt bei der Polizei. Einer der Anwälte kommt nachher und bringt mir die Kette und Unterlagen für Vater." Bilbo hörte Dis zu und trank immer wieder etwas vom Tee. "Auch wenn alles nun wirklich nicht wie im Bilderbuch abläuft, freue ich mich für dich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der dich wohl wirklich sehr liebt", sagte er schließlich und lächelte leicht. "Er nimmt alles, was nun folgt, für dich auf sich, damit es für euch irgendwann eine Zukunft geben kann. Das ist irgendwie sehr romantisch, wenn auch traurig." Er legte eine Hand auf die von Dis. "Bei euch Durins ist es mit der Liebe wohl nie einfach. Thorin und Greg musste ich ja im Grunde aufeinander zuschubsen." Dis schmunzelte. "Ja, mein Bruder würde nie einfach so zu geben, dass er jemanden sehr liebt. Außer bei den Jungs. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er mit Greg den richtigen gefunden hat. Allerdings, die Frage aller Fragen wird wohl Greg stellen müssen. Thorin hat in der Hinsicht wohl eher Angst." Dis hielt inne und sah Bilbo an. "Aber was ist mit dir. Vermisst du deine Frau?" Bilbo schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Oh ja, Thorin reagiert auf das Thema Heiraten sehr empfindlich", sagte er und lachte leise. "Als ich mal einen Scherz darüber gemacht habe, hat er sich sofort zurückgezogen wie eine Schildkröte." Er blickte auf seine Teetasse. "Ja, ich vermisse sie, aber es geht mir gut. Ich habe aufgehört, dem hinterher zu trauen, was vorbei ist. Ich bekomme einmal im Jahr an meinem Geburtstag eine Karte von ihr und ich schicke ihr eine an ihrem Geburtstag. Ich weiß, dass es ihr gut geht. Das ist immerhin etwas." Das Poltern im LEGO-Zimmer hörte auf. Dis stand auf, ging an den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Kirchsaft heraus. "Pass auf, in ca. 15 Sekunden werden zwei junge Herren in die Küche stürmen, die auf der Stelle verdursten, wenn sie nicht gleich etwas bekommen." Dis sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatte sie auch Gläser aus einem Schrank geholt, stürmten die Zwillinge in die Küche. "Maaaaaaaama, wir haben Durst und.." "Ihr fallt um, wenn ihr nicht sofort was bekommt," vollendete Dis den Satz. Beide Jungs nickten. "Das wollen wir doch nicht. Aber sagt doch euren Lehrer "Hallo". Die zwei drehten sich um, entdeckten Herrn Beutlin und winkten fröhlich. "Hallo, muss Mama wieder nachsitzen?" Bilbo schmunzelte und winkte zurück. "Hallo, ihr beiden. Nein, keine Sorge, eure Mama muss nicht nachsitzen. Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten", erwiderte er. "Zum Beispiel darüber, was für große Fortschritte ihr beim Verkehrsunterricht macht." Lächelnd betrachtete er die Jungs. Er hatte sie wirklich sehr gern. "Ja, Mama, stell dir vor, wir fahren fast nie mehr zu schnell." Die beiden setzten sich neben Bilbo und tranken ihren Saft. "Ich hoffe du hast nächsten Sonntag Zeit. Da wollte ich den Brunch machen. Freunde von uns kommen in die Stadt - die Tuks. Das wird eine fröhliche Runde?" "Die Tuks?" riefen Fili und Kili. "Kommen dann Mirabella und Camelia auch mit?" Dis nickte. "Natürlich, ihre Eltern werden sie kaum zu Hause lassen." "Och man,.." Die beiden drehten sich zu Bilbo. "Weißt du Herr Beutlin, das sind Määääääääädchen." Bilbo schmunzelte. "Verstehe", sagte er nur. Ihn amüsierte immer wieder, wie Kinder bis zu einem gewissen Alter das andere Geschlecht noch eklig und doof fanden. Er wandte sich wieder an Dis. "Ich habe am Sonntag nichts vor. Ich komme gerne vorbei." Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee. "Soll ich dann irgendetwas mitbringen? Du sollst dann schließlich nicht die ganze Arbeit haben." Dis überlegte. "Kannst du Scones backen? Bella wird Erdbeer-Marmelade und Clotted Cream von der Farm mitbringen, die zum Anwesen gehört." Fili und Kili waren fertig mit ihrem Saft. "Du, Herr Beutlin, willst du nicht mal unser LEGO-Zimmer sehen?" Dis lächelte. "Oh, eine große Ehre, da darf nicht jeder rein." "Ne, vor allem keine Mädchen," sagte Kili. Dis beugte sich zu ihren Söhnen runter. "Darf ich dann auch nicht mehr in das Zimmer? Ich bin doch auch ein Mädchen." Fili schüttelt den Kopf. "Ne, du bist doch Mama." Bilbo schmunzelte und stand auf. "Ich würde gerne euer LEGO-Zimmer sehen", sagte er und lächelte die Zwillinge an. "Ein Glück, dass ich kein Mädchen bin." Er sah zu Dis. "Ich backe gerne Scones. Das ist kein Problem", antwortete er und sah auf die Uhr. "Ich werde euch auch nicht mehr lange stören. Es ist schon spät." Thorin und Greg hatten mittlerweile das Badezimmer wieder verlassen. Im Bademantel ließ sich Thorin auf das Sofa fallen. "Das sollten wir öfter machen", sagte er grinsend und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Greg nickte, holte für beide ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich neben Thorin fallen. "Oh ja, deine Künste als Masseur.. Unerreicht." Er trank einen Schluck und beobachtete Thorin ein wenig. "Du machst mich wirklich glücklich. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, auch noch in 30 Jahren hier mit dir zu sitzen." Dis sah ihren Söhnen nach, wie sie ihren Lehrer über die geschwungene Treppe in den ersten Stock des Hauses zogen. So viel Energie die zwei. Es klingelte an der Tür. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Das musste einer der Anwälte von Thomas sein. Dis öffnete selbst die Tür. "Miss Durin? Ich bin Cedrick Walton. Von der Anwaltskanzlei Walton, Walton und Walton. Unser Mandat Mr. Hiddelston schickt mich. Darf ich eintreten?" Dis nickte und führte ihn in ein kleines Besucherzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Der Anwalt holte die kleine Schachtel mit der Kette aus seine Aktentasche. "Dies soll ich Ihnen geben." Hastig griff Dis nach der Schachtel, verlor sie fast und legte die Kette dann sofort um. Mr. Walton musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er kannte Thomas schon lange. Hatte dessen, mitunter harten Geschäfte, jahrelange begleitet, wenn auch nicht immer gerne. Sie war also der Grund für die Umkehr. Das konnte er nur begrüßen. "Kann, kann ich ihn besuchen?" Hoffenungsvoll sah Dis den Anwalt an. "Er hatte vermutet, dass sie dieses Anliegen äußern würden, er möchte es jedoch ausdrücklich nicht. Er will sie in keinerweise mit in die Angelegenheit hinein ziehen. Aber... Ich kann Ihnen Nachricht zukommen lassen, wann die Anhörung und die Verhandlung sein werden". Dis nickte und griff glücklich nach seinen Händen. "Vielen Dank." Thorin wollte gerade einen Schluck Bier trinken, als er Gregs letzten Satz hörte. "Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt", sagte er nur, da Gregs Bemerkung für ihn sehr nach dem Thema 'Hochzeit' klang, was ihm gar nicht behagte. Er stellte seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch und lehnte seinen Kopf an Gregs Schulter. Bilbo ließ sich lächelnd von den Zwillingen in das Zimmer führen und sah sich um. "Da kann man ja wirklich neidisch werden", sagte er schmunzelnd. Eifrig zeigten die beiden Bilbo, all ihre LEGO-Sachen. "Schau, wie bauen auch schon den Stall für unseren Elefanten." Kili zeigte stolz das "Fundament" für den Stall. Seine Mutter brachte währenddessen den Anwalt zu ihrem Vater. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie heute noch Zeit für mich haben. Ihr Sohn hatte Ihnen die Unterlagen schon geschickt, die er von meinem Mandanten erhalten hat?" Thrain nickte. "Der "Partner" meines Mandanten hat es vorgezogen sich nicht selbst zu stellen. Der Polizei liegen seine Daten jetzt vor. Hier haben auch sie alle Informationen. Mein Mandant bietet ihnen an alle Kosten, die Ihnen entstehen, um ihre IT prüfen und ändern zu lassen, sowie ihre Anwaltskosten zu tragen." Thrain warf einen Blick auf seine Tochter. Dis war blass geworden. Wenn sich Thomas Partner nicht gestellt hatte, bedeutet es natürlich, dass der ganze Prozess länger dauern würde. Dis ging zurück in die Küche. Thomas wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, und er hatte Strafe verdient. Verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Bilbo betrachtete das "Fundament" und klopfte den Zwillingen dann anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Das sieht schon sehr gut aus. Der Elefant würde sich sicher über das Haus freuen, wenn es fertig ist." Nach einer Weile beschloss Bilbo schweren Herzens, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu fahren. Er ging wieder hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und suchte nach Dis. Er fand sie in der Küche. "Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und trat näher zu ihr heran. Dis blinzelte. "Oh, entschuldige. Nein, nicht wirklich." Sie griff nach der Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. "Thomas Anwalt ist hier. Er hat mir die Kette gebracht und bespricht noch etwas mit Vater. Thomas Komplize hat sich nicht gestellt. Er ist auf der Flucht und die Polizei sucht ihn mit internationalen Haftbefehl. Für Thomas heißt es, dass sich alles länger hinziehen wird, er kann nicht gegen Kaution freikommen und bleibt in U-Haft." Dis Blick wanderte unstet hin und her. "Das ist so furchtbar. Er hat eine Strafe verdient und natürlich würde ich nicht lieber meinen Bruder im Gefängnis sehen, aber trotzdem..." Bilbo trat zu Dis und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Die Polizei hat sicher einige Informationen von Thomas bekommen, die helfen werden, seinen Komplizen zu fassen", sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd. "Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihn gefunden haben." In Wirklichkeit wusste er das natürlich nicht, aber er hoffte es sehr. "Sobald Thomas wieder frei ist, habt ihr alle Zeit der Welt. Er wird nicht ewig im Gefängnis sitzen." Dis versucht tapfer zu lächeln. "Nein, nein, das wird er wohl nicht." Um sich abzulenken, stürzte sich Dis in den nächsten Tagen in die Arbeit. Sie trank zu viel Kaffee, aß und schlief dafür aber zu wenig. Teil 3 Eine Woche später lief Greg im Kommissariat auf und ab. Thorin war für heute zu einer Befragung geladen worden. Es war nicht sein Fall und es gab ein brenzligere, aber trotzdem war er "das" Gesprächsthema in der Dienststelle. Allein schon wegen der Prominenz von Thorins Familie. Es hatten sich sogar einie Klatschreporter vor dem Eingang eingefunden. Thorin stieg aus seinem Wagen und ignorierte die Klatschreporter, die ihn auf dem Weg zum Kommissariat mit Fragen bombadierten. Für so etwas hatte er keine Zeit und auch keine Nerven. Als er schließlich das Gebäude betrat, meldete er sich an und sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, Greg zu sehen. Er war froh, wenn er diese Sache hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hatte zwar nichts zu befürchten, aber trotzdem war ihm dieses Thema nicht gerade angenehm. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Greg hatte gerade einen Bericht bei seinem Vorgesetzten abgegeben, als Thorin das Gebäude betrat. Noch durch die geschlossene Tür konnte man die Fragen der Klatschreporter hören, die sie Thorin hinterher brüllten. Mit einem Lächeln ging er auf seinen Freund zu. "Du hast es ja durch die Meute geschafft. Es scheint sie wahnsinnig zu machen, dass keine Seite etwas Privates preis gibt." Thorin strahlte Greg an. Er war froh, ihn zu sehen. "Ach, sie werden sich ohnehin etwas ausdenken, egal, was man sagt", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich denke, ich werde später eine ganze Menge Entspannung brauchen, denn diese Meute ist durchaus anstrengend." Er grinste und sah sich um. "Bekomme ich hier später noch eine Führung oder ist hier alles streng geheim?" Greg gab seinen Freund einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Er konnte nicht anders. Auch wenn einige Leute in der Behörde sehr antiquierte Ansichten verfolgten. "Ich werde mir die allergrößte Mühe für Entspannung zu sorgen. Und ich führe dich auch gerne herum. Die strenggeheimen Dinge bewahren wir wo anders auf," sagte er grinsend. Greg warf einen Blick die Treppe hinauf. "Lass mich dir jemanden vorstellen. Meinen Chef" Er deutete in die Richtung eines Mannes, der sich gerade mir einer uniformierten Polizistin unterhielt. "Chief, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Thorin Durin, meinen Partner." "Herr Durin, sehr erfreut." Thorin reichte Gregs Vorgesetzen die Hand. "Freut mich auch", erwiderte er und lächelte leicht. "Ich wäre zwar lieber unter besseren Umständen hierher gekommen, aber man kann es sich eben nicht aussuchen." Er blickte zu Greg. Er hatte ihn gerade 'mein Partner' genannt. Das klang sehr nach einer ernsten und festen Beziehung. Hatten sie so etwas schon? Und wr es wirklich eine gute Idee, das ausgerechnet seinem Chef zu erzählen? "Ich... sollte dann wohl mal meinen Termin hier wahrnehmen." "Dann bringe ich dich zum Vernehmungsraum." Die beiden gingen das kurze Stück gemeinsam. Greg klopfte kurz an. "Herr Durin ist jetzt hier." Ein Kollege von Greg trat in den Flur und begrüßte Thorin. "Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?" Thorin nickte und blickte noch einmal kurz zu Greg. "Bis später", sagte er, bevor er in den Raum trat und platz nahm. Thorin war vollkommen ehrlich während der Befragung und erzählte auch, welche Beziehung er und Thomas hatten. Es hatte keinen Sinn, irgendetwas zu verheimlichen oder auszulassen. Die Befragung dauerte länger, als er gedacht hatte und er war froh, schließlich das Zimmer verlassen zu können. Er atmete tief durch und sah sich nach Greg um. Greg hatte noch einige Akten bearbeitet und trat ins Foyer, in dem sich Thorin suchend umsah. "Das hat ja länger gedauert als gedacht. Bist du noch fit genug für eine Tour durch das Kommissariat? War es schlimm?" Thorin lächelte, als er Greg sah und ging auf ihn zu. "Nun, ich habe schon schönere Erlebnisse gehabt, aber jetzt hab' ich es hinter mir", sagte er und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn ich schon hier bin, will ich auf jeden Fall die Tour durch das Kommissariat mitnehmen." "Nun, dann führe ich dich gerne herum." Als erstes zeigte Greg Thorin sein Büro und stellte ihn auch einigen Kollegen vor. Diesmal jedoch ohne den Zusatz "Mein Partner". Es war mehr als deutlich gewesen, dass sich Thorin nicht wohlgefühlt hatte, beim Treffen mit seinem Chef. Nachdem Büro kam der "Aufnahmebereich" in dem frisch verhaftete Personen ankamen. Auch der Laborbereich durfte natürlich nicht fehlen. "Und das war alles, was ich dir zeigen durfte, ohne dich hinterher in dunklen Kanälen verschwinden lassen zu müssen," sagte Greg schließlich. "Schade, dass mir scheinbar der interessanteste Teil verwehrt bleibt", sagte Thorin schmunzelnd und streckte sich. "Ich werde dann nach Hause fahren. Du musst vermutlich noch eine Weile arbeiten, oder?" Er gab seinem Freund schnell einen Kuss. "Dann warte ich zu Hause auf dich. Du hast schließlich versprochen, mir beim Entspannen zu helfen." Greg seufzte. "Ja, ich muss noch arbeiten. Nach der Arbeit hole ich noch was für uns zu essen, und eile dann gleich zu dir. Ich will doch nicht, dass du verspannt einschläfst" Kurz nach sieben kam Greg endlich aus dem Büro. Schnell schrieb er Thorin eine Nachricht, dass er in einer halben Stunde bei ihm wäre, und machte sich dann auf zum Italiener. Zur gleichen Zeit standen Fili und Kili in der Küche des Stadthauses, die aussah wie ein Schlachtfeld. Mama hatte endlich Zeit ihnen mal wieder etwas vorzulesen. Doch kaum hatten sie sich zusammen auf die große Couch im Wohnzimmer gekuschelt, war sie eingeschlafen. Fili und Kili hatten es versucht, aber sie bekamen ihre Mama nicht wach. Fili und Kili sahen auf die aufgeplatzen Milch-, Zucker- und Mehlpackungen um sie herum. "Wir rufen einfach Onkel Thorin an. Vielleicht macht er uns was zu essen?" Zwei Minuten später klingelte bei Thorin das Telefon, als er abnahm, krähten die beiden Jungs ins Telefon. "Onkel Thorin wir haben Hunger." Thorin runzelte die Stirn. "Und warum machen euch Mama oder Opa nichts zu essen?", fragte er und lehnte sich auf seinem Sofa zurück. "Ansonsten könnt ihr euch doch auch ein Brot schmieren, oder nicht?" Er blickte auf die Uhr und lächelte. Greg würde gleich hier sein. Die beiden hatten wirklich Hunger und versuchten sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen. "Opa ist nicht da. Mama ist beim Kuscheln eingeschlafen und wir bekommen sie nicht wach. Wir haben versuuuuuuuuucht uns ein Brot zu machen, aber wir haben immer noch Hunger." Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. Das klang etwas besorgniserregend. Er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als zu den Jungs zu fahren. Er blickte wieder auf die Uhr. Greg würde sicher gleich hier sein und dann konnten sie zumindest zusammen zu den Kindern fahren. "Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg, sobald Greg da ist. Versucht in der Zwischenzeit die Küche nicht weiter ins Chaos zu stürzen." "Ok, Onkel Thorin, aber woher weißt du das mit der Küche? Kannst du uns sehen?" Fili und Kili sahen sich vorsichtshalber um. Greg kam wirklich nur wenige später vollgepackt mit leckeren Sachen ins Thorins Wohnung. "Da bin ich Dornröschchen. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger.. Ich habe frische Antipasti, Brot, Spaghetti, zwei Fleischgerichte, Gemüse, Gnocchi, Tiramisu und Wein." Greg sah hoch und fragend Thorin an, der schon eine Jacke angezogen und seinen Autoschlüssel in der Hand hatte. "Tut mir leid, Prinz Charming, aber ein gemütlicher Abend zu zweit muss erstmal warten. Die Jungs haben Hunger und Papa und Dis können das im Moment nicht übernehmen. Die eine schläft, der andere ist unterwegs", erklärte Thorin und gab Greg einen Kuss. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, die Jungs hätten kein Problem damit, etwas von dem Essen abzubekommen." Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. "Versorgen wir mal die beiden. Danach haben wir immer noch Zeit zum entspannen." Greg sah beinahe bedauernd auf die Vorräte. "Die kleinen Raupen werden alles auf essen.... Und dabei dachte ich, dass wir so am Wochenende nicht aus dem Haus müssen. Dann mal los. So ist es wohl, wenn kleine Kinder in der Familie sind." Beim Stadthaus angekommen, gingen Greg und Thorin zusammen in die Küche. Greg blieb abrupt stehen. "Ihr habt versucht euch Brot zu schmieren?" fragte er ungläubig. Vor dem Kühlschrank lag eine geplatzte Milchpackung. Auf der Arbeitsfläche eine Masse aus Mehl und Ei. Feiner Mehlstaub hatte sich über die halbe Küche inkl. der Jungs gelegt. Die Jungs sahen sich an und grinsten. "Nun.. Wir haben auch versucht Pfannkuchen zu machen. Die hat Mama doch so gern und sie isst gar nichts mehr." Die beiden hatten wohl auch schon versucht aufzuräumen, aber alles nur noch weiter veschmiert. Greg seufzte. "Ich suche dann mal Eimer und Feudel." "Und ich versorge erst einmal die Jungs mit Essen", sagte Thorin, packte das Essen aus, das Greg mitgebracht hatte und verteilte es auf zwei Tellern. "So, bevor ihr noch vor Hunger umkommt, esst erst einmal, während Greg und ich versuchen, die Küche wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." Er strich den beiden Jungs kurz über den Kopf und machte sich dann daran, das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen. Nach einer Weile suchte er nach Dis und fand sie noch immer schlafend vor. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Seufzend breitete er eine Decke über sie aus und half Greg dann dabei, den Rest des Chaos aufzuräumen. "So hatte ich mir diesen Abend eigentlich nicht vorgestellt", meinte er an Greg gewandt und lächelte schief. Greg stellt Feudel und Eimer wieder weg und seufzte. "Ich auch nicht. Aber die Küche ist sauber und ich habe einen Zettel mit allen Lebensmitteln, die nachgekauft werden müssen, an den Kühlschrank geheftet. Jetzt können wir auch etwas essen." Er staunte jedoch nicht schlecht, als sie zum Eßtisch gingen, an dem die Zwillinge saßen. Die beiden hatten beinahe alles verputzt. Nur ein kleiner Rest Gemüse und fast das ganze Tiramisu war noch da. Greg blinzelte verblüfft. "Habt ihr das alles wirklich gegessen? Das reicht eigentlich, um zwei Erwachsene zwei Tage lang satt zu machen." Fili und Kili nickten. "Ja, wir hatten wirklich groooooooooßen Hunger. Aber das Süße da.. Das schmeckte komisch..." Dis wurde schließlich wieder wach und rieb sich die Augen. Sie hatte geschlafen? Vor dem Essen mit den Jungs hatte sie nur etwas mit ihnen Kuscheln und etwas vorlesen wollen. Sie schreckte hoch. Wo waren die beiden? Aus der Küche hörte sie Geräusche und ging ihnen nach. Fili und Kili saßen am Eßtisch und sahen sehr zu frieden aus. Allerdings waren ihr Bruder und Greg auch hier. "Entschuldigt, ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Was macht ihr hier?" Thorin blickte zu seiner Schwester. "Die Jungs haben mich angerufen, weil sie Hunger hatten und ihre Versuche, selbst etwas zu machen, sind leider fehlgeschlagen. Wir haben aber schon aufgeräumt", erklärte er und blickte auf den traurigen Rest des Essens, das eigentlich für ihn und Greg bestimmt gewesen war. "Wie geht es dir?" Fili und Kili standen auf und gingn zu ihrer Mutter. Dabei waren ihr rund gefutterten Bäuche nicht zu übersehen. Sie wurden müde und kuschelten sich an Dis Beine. Schmunzelnd gab sie den beiden jeweils einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Geht doch wieder ins Wohnzimmer und legt euch eine Weile auf die Couch." Dis bemerkte ebenfalls die Essensreste. "Sie haben euch alles weggefuttert? Dann erlaubt mir euch schnell etwas zu machen." Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und fand den Zettel. "Oder etwas zu bestellen." Nachdem sie das getan hatte, setzte sie sich. "Ich schlafe sehr schlecht und arbeite wohl zu viel. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen.. Um Thomas, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich im MOment nichts tun kann." "Ja, du wirst leider nichts für ihn tun können, aber dich selbst zu quälen wird auf keinen Fall helfen. Thomas würde das auch nicht wollen", sagte Thorin und setzte sich zu seiner Schwester. "Ich glaube, du willst nicht, dass er dich so sieht, sobald er wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt, oder?" Er lächelte leicht. "Gönn' dir Ruhe und iss etwas. Die Kinder brauchen dich auch." Dis nahm sich die Worte ihres Bruders zu Herzen. Schlief etwas mehr und versuchte zu mindest regelmäßig zu essen. Schon war der Brunch-Sonntag angebrochen. Dis war schon früh auf den Beinen, um alles vorzubereiten. Fili und Kili "halfen" ihrer Mutter, oder besser - machten zumindest nicht zu viel Chaos. Dis freute sich ihre Freundin Bella, die Mädchen und Bungo wiederzusehen. Scheinbar Ewigkeiten hatte sie nicht die Zeit gehabt auf den Landsitz zu fahren. Thrain war schon losgefahren, um Mrs. Hudson abzuholen. Thorin und Greg würden auch bald da sein. Schon klingelte es an der Tür. "Macht ihr auf? Das sind bestimmt Bella und Familie." Fili und Kili wollte los stürmen, drehten sich jedoch noch mal zu ihrer Mutter um.. "Ja... Ihr müsst die Mädchen auch reinlassen." Etwas enttäuscht liefen sie zur Tür und rissen sie auf. Belladonna strahlte die beiden Jungen an. "Oh, hallo, ihr beiden. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte sie und umarmte sie. Mirabella und Camellia lächelten die anderen Zwillinge an und sagten gleichzeitig: "Guten Morgen." Bungo begrüßte die beiden Jungs ebenfalls, bevor alle eintraten. "Guten Morgen, Dis", rief Bella schon von Weitem und umarmte dann auch ihre Freundin. Dis strahlte und freute sich wirklich. "Guten Morgen, Bella. Es ist viel zu lange her." Fili und Kili begrüßten Bungo und sagten zu den Mädchen. "Guten Morgen. Ihr dürft auch reinkommen, aber nur weil Mama gesagt hat, dass wir euch reinlassen müssen." Dis lachte aus vollen Hals. "An ihren Qualitäten als Gentleman müssen sie wohl noch arbeiten." Bella lachte ebenfalls. "Nun, sie haben ja noch Zeit", sagte sie und gab Dis einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bungo begrüßte die Gastgeberin ebenfalls und reichte ihr einen kleinen Strauß Blumen. "Eine Kleinigkeit aus unserem Garten." Man konnte sehen, dass Bungo den Strauß selbst gestaltet hatte. Seine Ausbildung als Florist war kaum zu übersehen. Mirabella zwinkerte den Jungen zu. "Ihr hättet ja auch niemanden zum Spielen, wenn ihr uns nicht reingelassen hättet", sagte sie und Camellia nickte zustimmend. "Und dann könnten wir euch auch nicht das Geschenk geben, das wir euch gekauft haben." Die beiden Mädchen hatten einen Teil ihres Taschengeldes dafür ausgegeben, den Jungen ein LEGO-Set mit verschiedenen Tieren zu kaufen, das sie in einem Spielzeugladen gesehen hatten. "Aber ihr bekommt das Geschenk nur, wenn ihr nett zu uns seid", stellte Mirabella noch klar. Kategorie:Rollenspiel Fili und Kili sahen sich an und verbeugten sich dann gleichzeitig vor den Mädchen. "Es ist uns eine Freude, dass ihr hier seid." Dis lachte Tränen. "Thorin hat schon festgestellt, dass die zwei Gentelman-Rabauken sind." Sie wischte eine Lachträne fort. "Thorin wird heute seinen Freund mitbringen. Greg, ein sehr netter Mann. Irgendwie sehen alle, dass er "der" Mann ist. Nur Thorin will es nicht wahrhaben. Und Papa hat auch eine Freundin gefunden." Dis nahm den Gästen die Jacken ab und brachte sie in die Garderobe in der Nähe der Haustür. "Den Lehrer von Fili und Kili habe ich auch eingeladen. Herrn Beutlin. Er liebt Kinder sehr."Kategorie:Text